


Speed Magic

by SereneSorrow



Series: Y.J.S.M.A.U. [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: His soulmate was the reason Klarion left Limbo Town in the first place. This is NOT how he expected to meet them.





	Speed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> First: I don't know much about Klarion, but I read the DC Wikia page, so I mention things from that but I don't actually know what I'm talking about, so if it's wrong that would be why...
> 
> Second: I wrote this about a year and 12 days ago and I had more of a plan for this, it was going to be a multi chapter fic but I didn't write down any of my ideas and now I can't remember where I was going for this except for one little scene. So instead I'll leave this as a oneshot connected to my other story, and maybe fit in some kind of continuation of this in Really Harping on the Clone Saga, and if I can remember where I was going with this then I'll add a new chapter...

     Wally plucked the Helmet of Fate from the air and raised it to his head.

     “Hey dumb kid, you put that on you may never get it off!” Klarion called.

     Wally felt numb as the words registered, but before he could speak the helmet in his hands suddenly broke open, or so it appeared, and jagged edges of metal reached around his head. He struggled as the helmet closed over his face and the world went dark.

     He woke again, in a pool of light in a vast darkness. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. He closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them again he would once again be on the rooftop of Fate's tower. When his eyes opened he was still in the vast dark space, but there was a vision before him, a square view of the top of Fate's tower, and almost as though he was watching a television he saw events as they transpired. He couldn't see himself anywhere, but Mr. Nelson was still on the ground, and Klarion was sending dark bolts of energy towards where Wally had been standing before.

     Klarion.

     He'd forgotten for a moment, in the confusion of waking to this new environment. The first words that Klarion had spoken directly to him, not to Mr. Nelson or just shouted in their general direction but really meant more for himself, those words were tattooed on his wrist. They had been ever since he'd been born and his parents, everyone really, had assumed he'd be caught doing something dangerous or foolhardy. It had led every adult in his family to try to keep him from doing anything even remotely risky, though ever since he'd first become a sidekick Wally had come to believe his words meant that he would be saving someone from a vest full of explosives or something equally heroic.

     Putting on the Helmet of Fate to fight a super-villain though, _that's how he heard his words? From a villain? This magician kid was his soulmate? How could this be? He'd probably just killed Mr. Nelson, the original Doctor Fate!_

     “Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!” Wally heard Klarion call through the strange projection.

     “This battle is pointless.” Two voices seemed to speak, one over the other and Wally could have sworn the minor voice was his own. The scene moved in a way that seemed as though he was watching through someone else's eyes. “You sought to take the helmet before I found a new host, but you are too late.”

     “Shut up! Old man!” Klarion yelled.

     “Brat.” The double voice spoke again, before sending out a beam of golden energy that struck Klarion, who screamed in pain and seemed to disintegrate into dust and shadows.

     “No!” Wally yelled, trying to reach through the projection for his soulmate. Suddenly Wally felt a searing pain along his back and fell to his knees. He felt burned, worse than he had when he'd recreated his uncle's experiment to get his speed when he'd wound up covered in burns. Those had healed quickly, his speed kicking in, but this seemed to last for an eternity. There was another burst of searing pain along his side and he struggled to breathe.

     Wally managed to gasp through the pain. “What is happening?”

     “Your soul is within the Helmet of Fate. I, Nabu, control your body now.” A disembodied voice echoed through the darkness. It was the same voice that dominated his own in the double voice that fought Klarion. Wally was seeing through his own eyes but he wasn't the one in control of his own body. This Nabu voice was using his body to fight Klarion and now Wally didn't even have a chance to speak to his soulmate.

     Some kind of blast washed over the rooftop, Klarion raised his arms to protect himself as Doctor Fate started speaking again.

     Wally tuned out the voice outside the Helmet, calling instead to the one controlling his body. “Stop! He's my soulmate!”

     “I am aware.” The disembodied voice stated coldly.

     “What? Stop, you have to let me talk to him!” Wally called desperately.

     “Allow a Lord of Chaos to find his soulmate while I remain without a host to combat his power and foil his schemes? I think not.” Nabu replied.

     Tears began to fill his eyes at the pain of the burns on his skin, or maybe it was Nabu's cruelty. Nabu. The great “Doctor Fate”. Wally didn't think he sounded like a hero at all. _How could anyone do this?_ Whatever this helmet really was, and Wally didn't believe for a second that it was actually magic, he had to find a way to separate it from himself.

     “Doctor Fate” was controlling his body, but Wally was a speedster, his speed was a part of his body. _Why wasn't he healing then? Did “Doctor Fate” do something to his speed or was he not in control of Wally's speed somehow?_ Wally concentrated, fighting against the distraction of the burns covering his skin. If he could access his body's speed then maybe he could move his arms fast enough to remove the helmet before “Doctor Fate” could stop him. It felt like when his uncle was teaching him how to phase through walls. He couldn't seem to figure out just what he was supposed to be concentrating on, what it was supposed to feel like when his body was doing whatever it was his body was supposed to be doing, and all the while “Doctor Fate” and his soulmate were still fighting.

     Wally had no idea how, but somehow he managed it, breaking the motions of one of “Doctor Fate”'s “spells” Wally jerked his arms up and grasped the helmet. He pulled but the helmet didn't come off. He pulled as hard as he could but nothing seemed to happen.

     “Get off!” He yelled, but the words didn't leave his real mouth, he was still shouting into the vast darkness within the helmet. “Let me go! I have to talk to him! Let me Go!”

     “You would be better off without _HIM_ for a soulmate.” Nabu said.

     “I don't care! You don't have the right to make this decision for me!” Wally screamed.

     “I am a Lord of Order. My purpose is to counter every move the Lords of Chaos make. This is exactly the decision I should make, keeping the two of you separate will prevent Klarion from corrupting you. Prevent him from turning a hero to a dark path.” Nabu's voice was like ice at this point, and Wally felt his concentration faltering.

     “Says you! How do you know I won't be good for him? I could change him as much as he could change me!” Wally curled into a ball, it actually felt colder now.

     “I will not release you.” Nabu insisted.

     “You just want a host! It doesn't have to be me! I promise, I promise I'll find you someone else okay! Just let me out! Please!” Wally sobbed. “Please!” _He couldn't do this, he couldn't be trapped here for the rest of his life watching helplessly behind his own eyes as some futuristic program pretending it was magic fought and hurt his soulmate. He wouldn't let this happen!_ He tried to connect with every scrap of speed he had, the power he always felt coursing through his veins when he ran through Central City beside the Flash. He collected it all together and with everything he could find within himself he pulled the Helmet of Fate from his head.

***

     Nabu fell to his knees before Klarion could even throw his next spell. Gold fire licking along the ground around the Lord of Order as he clutched his helmet. Klarion watched warily as the gold light shown brighter for a moment before it and the fire disappeared as though it had never been. The helmet fell from the host's fingers and clattered as it rolled to a stop along the rooftop. Teekl meowed as the host fell onto his side on the rooftop as well.

     “Did that dumb kid actually take off the Helmet of Fate?” Klarion asked Teekl. Teekl just hissed and began prowling forward warily.

     “Guess the kid has some magic after all.” Klarion said to himself as he strolled over to the Helmet. As he was reaching to pick it up the kid said something. For a second Klarion was sure he didn't hear it correctly.

     “Do the right thing, just this once?” He said, his wide eyes begging _please, for me?_

     Klarion froze, and Teekl's head whipped around to stare at the kid, hissing as Klarion turned more slowly to look for himself. Those were his words, the ones that had appeared on his wrist fifteen years ago, before he'd left Limbo Town. The reason he'd left Limbo Town, to discover why words appeared on the wrists of some people but not on others, and what these words meant. Everyone had sworn that it was an attempt by demons to draw them out of Limbo Town to their destruction, no one ever attempted to learn more about the words, but Klarion couldn't help wanting to know. So he'd left home, found a way out, to the surface world. Once there he had discovered that the words on his wrist meant that there was another person somewhere in the world who belonged at his side just like Teekl did. He'd decided that he wanted this person, they were already his and he WANTED! WANTED! WANTED! his soulmate. So, here he was.

     Klarion supposed he should have known it would be some do-gooder superhero. No self respecting dark mage would say 'Do the right thing' to him. Still, he had a potent talent for magic, there might be something to this. Klarion felt his lips pull into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose if anyone has suggestions for plot or something I might be inspired, but I can't guarantee that...


End file.
